


Not Another Rom-Com

by Wle0416



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: Michael decides to recreate the ending of a popular movie for Alex's birthday.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Not Another Rom-Com

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Tyler Blackburn's birthday, this little ficlet was born.

“Do I really need to close my eyes?” Alex was whining, and it had no right sounding as adorable as it did.

Michael had his right hand on Alex’s arm, guiding him into the kitchen, while his left hand was haphazardly shielding Alex’s eyes. When they stepped into the kitchen, Michael paused for a moment and did one last cursory look around to make sure everything was in its proper place.

“Okay. Do you trust me?” Michael whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

“Completely,” Alex breathed out.

“Alright, I’m going to take my hand away, but please keep your eyes close. And I’m going to help you onto the table.”

Alex flinched and let out a soft laugh. “You’re going to what?”

“Just trust me, okay?”

Alex nodded, and with that, Michael dropped his hand and then walked Alex closer to the table. He helped him step onto one of the wooden chairs that sat at Alex’s rectangular kitchen table and used his TK to assist him with setting Alex down, so he was seated with his right leg tucked into his groin and his prosthesis hanging just over the edge.

Once Alex was seated, eyes closed tight, a phantom smile gracing that gorgeous mouth. Michael hopped up on the table across from him. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit the single candle that was sticking out of the double chocolate cake he’d spent all day baking.

“Open your eyes,” Michael finally bellowed, watching as Alex’s eyes opened slowly and took in the dark kitchen, illuminated by the three candles on the counter and the single light emanating from the candle in the cake.

He looked around and took in the sea of balloons that covered the kitchen, his eyes getting wide as he brought them to the cake and then up to meet Michael’s smiling countenance.

“Michael, this is beautiful.”

They’d been sitting around a few weekends ago, flipping through the channels aimlessly when they stumbled upon Sixteen Candles. Neither of them had seen it, and they decided to dig into the 80s classic. Alex was much more enthralled with it than Michael was, but he took note of the softness on Alex’s face as the final scene played out, and he wanted nothing more than to see that look upon his face when he gave Alex his own cheesy, rom-com movie moment.

“Anything for you, baby.”

They sat there staring at each other across the table for several seconds before Michael came back to himself and realized that Alex had maybe twenty seconds before the candle melted down into the cake.

“You’ve got to blow out the candle,” he started. “Make a wish.”

Right on cue, Alex spoke, voice low and chock-full of love. “It already came true.”

He leaned over and blew the candle out, never breaking eye contact with his love. As he leaned in to cross the space between them, Michael leaned in as well, lifting himself slightly to close the last few inches separating their lips.

“God, I love you,” Alex said.

“I don’t think they said that at the end of the movie.”

“We’re writing our own ending, baby. And it doesn’t stop here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! 💞


End file.
